House of Summer
by Dream.Shine.Believe
Summary: Nina and Fabian aren't together yet, but when he, and Nina are left all summer break at the house with Victor and Trudy, what will happen? Will Fabina form? Will Joy see them in town and get jealous? Read to find out! : This story takes place after Prom, but the Fabina kiss did not happen.
1. All alone?

**This story takes place a few days after Prom. Although, Fabian and Nina did not share a kiss on stage so they are still the socially akward couple we fell in love with on the first episode!**

Nina's Gran couldn't afford to send money for Nina to go back home to America. Also, Fabian's family had called him early this morning saying that he had to stay at Anubis House because they have to go to Egypt to help his Uncle Ade with some artifacts he found and they could only bring 3 people. Since Fabian had an option of whether to stay or go, he chose to stay so they are bringing his 3 little sisters who are going to a public school because they really don't want to attend a boarding school.

**Amber's POV**

I really hope Nina and Fabian will be okay here alone with Trudy and Victor. Wait, am I listening to myself? Of course they will be alright! They will be alone here with Victor and Trudy! Well, better focus on packing now. I hate to say goodbye to everyone we all seem to have gotten closer ever since Nina arrived. I'm going to miss everybody.

**No one's POV**

"Hey, Nina?" Amber asked suspiciously.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you and Fabian ever get together at Prom? I had it set up and everything. You both clearly love each other and I was just making a final step with Prom King and Queen. What happened?"

Nina, being stunned for a few minutes at the blonde's direct point and honesty, hesitantly answered, "He doesn't like me Amber. I honestly really wanted to get together with Fabian, but he hasn't made a move yet and I don't think he will. He only sees me as a friend...Nothing more."

Amber didn't answer because even though Nina said it, they both know that Nina doesn't truly believe that.

**Nina's POV**

I wonder why Amber would randomly bring that up now of all times. It's not like she can do anything about it now.. she's about to leave tomorrow for 3 months to go to Paris for summer vacation.

"Hey, Amber?"

"Yes, Nina?"

"What did Fabian say to everyone this morning to everyone while I was in the kitchen? You know, when you all were gathered around each other whispering."

I could notice Amber stiffen up a bit and then she hastily changed the subject to shopping. I guess I'll let it go though.

**Amber's POV**

That was close! I can't let her know the suprise Fabian was planning! She didn't know he was going to be staying the summer here with her so he was going to suprise her after everyone left.

"So Nina, what will you do her by yourself all summer?"

Nina looked around the room after setting her book down. "Maybe I'll decorate the room some more from next year. Or go sight seeing around town. Might go to London for a few days."

Nina started to look kind of sad so I went and sat beside her to comfort her.

"Nina, I know you like Fabian."

"Amber, yes I do okay! It's just that he doesn't like me back. I mean, we're best friends. And if he liked me he would have made a move at Prom. Yes, he did call me beautiful, but he was probably just saying that because he knew I never wanted to be The Chosen One and felt bad for me."

"Nina, you know that's not true!"

"Amber." She said looking me in the eyes now.

"Okay, whatever you say Nina."

**Nobody's POV**

Fabian had sat outside their door and was going to knock until he heard Amber and Nina talking about the Prom. He decided to listen in and he heard everything. Forgetting what he went up there for, he went down the stairs to his room and decided to make a plan.


	2. The date!

**Fabian's pov**

Okay I have everything planned out. After everyone leaves, I'll walk out of my room because she will think I had already left. I will then ask her to go to town with me. I will show her around the town then stop at that fancy Italian restaurant down the street. Since I know she likes me, I shouldn't be very nervous to ask her out. Okay, let's go!

**Nobody's pov**

Everyone said their goodbyes and Fabian pretended he was leaving. After everyone was gone Nina was walking up to her room. She then heard the door open and shut. She turned around and there stood Fabian Rutter with the biggest smile possible on his face. Nina runs down the stairs and gives him an Amber hug. He laughs once she realizes what she was doing and let's go fast. They both have an insane blush across their faces.

**Nina's pov**

I was just about to walk up to my room until I heard someone walk in the door. I turned around and standing there was Fabian! I couldn't control my happiness so I ran down the stairs as fast as I could and gave him a hug only Amber could pull off. I hadn't realized I ran down so fast to hug him so after a minute I heard him laughing and I let go awkwardly. "Miss me already?" He asked me with a smirk on his adorable face.

"No! I was just excited to see someone! I thought I was going to be here alone for a long time until Trudy came back from getting groceries!" I said defensively, but with a smile on my face to prove I wasn't being overly serious.

"Yeah well, you won't be here alone." Fabian answered with a smile.

"What?" Okay, now I was confused..

"My parents are bringing my 3 little sisters with them to Egypt to help Uncle Ade! Since they weren't going to be home, they are letting me stay here through summer!" Fabian said with possibly the biggest grin ever.

"OMA! Yay! I won't be here all alone!" I pulled him into another Amber hug, but this time he hugged back. Maybe Amber was right…

**Fabian's pov**

Okay. Let's get this plan going now!

**Nobody's pov**

Fabian walked Nina around town showing her all the small shops and places to eat. He showed her the ice cream parlors, beauty salons, movie rental stores, book stores, guitar shops, and many small boutiques. They finally came up to the fancy looking Italian restaurant. Nina was wearing a white sundress that came down to her knees, her hair was in a sideways fish-tail braid, she was wearing a blue bracelet that said Hope, her Eye of Horus necklace, and a pair of diamond stud earrings. Fabian was wearing a blue striped button-up shirt with rolled up sleeves that came to his elbows, some dark-wash jeans, black converses, and a metallic-looking watch.

They walked inside and the owner of the restaurant saw them then said reservations? Fabian whispered something to him and then said Rutter, table for two. The man nodded his head and brought them to a table that looked very romantic. They sat down and started reading their menus.

**Nina's pov**

Why is Fabian bringing me to a restaurant like this? Wait, is Fabian holding my hand?!

Sure enough, when Nina looked down at her hand, Fabian was holding it gently.

Oh great, I can feel the blush coming now.

This young girl that looked close to 17 came up to take our order. I could see she liked Fabian because of how she looked mad when she saw he was holding my hand. But even after she saw that he clearly liked me, she pretended I wasn't even here!

Before she left to go place our orders, I saw her slip Fabian a piece of paper, most likely with her number on it. What made me happy, though, was when I saw Fabian give the paper no thought before handing it back to her. After he did that he looked at me and squeezed my hand slightly. Eeepp! He really does like me! Woah, wait, did I just..eeepp? I have been spending wayyy too much time with Amber…

**Fabian's pov**

We had just gotten through eating and I was waiting on the check. Now is my time.

"Nina?" I hope she didn't catch the nervousness.

"Yes, Fabian?" She looked up at me with those eyes and that smile. I have no idea how I am going to do this..

"Well, there's a reason I took you to this restaurant today.."

"And what would that reason be?" I could hear her cute playful tone… I can not do this!

"Well, umm.. I was umm.. wonder wondering if if umm… you would fancybeingmygirlfriend!" Why did I rush the last part? I am not that nervous to ask her am I?!

"Of course Fabian I would love to!" She looked so happy.. WAIT! DID SHE SAY YES?!

"YES!" I whisper shouted. I couldn't stop staring and smiling at those beautiful eyes…

Nina Marie Martin was now my girlfriend. I loved the sound of that…

**Nobody's pov**

After Fabian paid the check, he and Nina walked home hand in hand. They were both so caught up just replaying the day in their minds that they hadn't heard the footsteps coming up behind them until it was too late. The last thing that Fabian would have expected.. was too hear Nina's loud scream and have her taken away…

**CLIFFHANGER! Okay so please R&R! I need at least 10 reviews until I post chapter 3!(:**


	3. Luke?

**Hey guys! So I would like to thank all of you for the support and awesome reviews I am getting so far! You are awesome! I realized I haven't done a disclaimer on the last 2 chapters sooo Fabian would you like to do the honors?**

**Fabian: I'm kind of busy right now..**

**Me: If you do it I won't kill Nina….**

**Fabian: .Believe does not own House of Anubis or any of the characters except for Luke! There is Nina okay?**

**Me: Pushy.. :p You will find out once I continue with the story!**

**Nina's pov**

I was walking with Fabian back to the house hand in hand enjoying myself, until a pair of cold hands yanked me from Fabian. The mystery person and I started fast walking down the street, he grabbed my hand and walked into a small shop.

"Who are you?! What are you doing?!" I demand. I can not believe this creep! How dare he snatch me from my boyfriend!

"Honey, calm down. You're creating a scene." He says looking around nervously.

Honey?! Honey?! I am not his honey!

"What?! I have no idea who you are!" After I finished that he turned to me.

"Luke?" I asked puzzled.

Luke answered her with a small peck on the cheek.

"Get off me!" I screamed and struggle to pull away but he only gripped me harder then forced his lips to mine.

He was disgusting. I can't believe he followed me here. I thought I made it pretty clear that we were officially over when I screamed at him, slapped him, and got on a plane to an English boarding school to get away from him..

I was struggling the whole time to shove him off of me. When I finally succeeded, I slapped him across the face as hard as I could. His grip had only tightened, almost crushing my hand. He then dragged me out the doors to an alleyway. I could hear Fabian in the distance running through the stores looking for me.

"Get away from me!" I screamed as loud as I could. It didn't work, though, because right after I had he slapped me across the face, hard.

"Would you shut up? This is no way to be treating your boyfriend."

"You are not my boyfriend, Luke! Now get away from me! I have a boyfriend and he is looking for me right now! Now let go of me!" I screamed as loudly as I could at him, hoping to get Fabian's attention.

"Why, you little.." He yelled, preparing to slap me until I heard a fist connecting with his face.

**Fabian's pov**

I was running around frantically trying to find Nina until I heard loud yelling in an alleyway.

It was Nina! Some guy was holding her hand, well, crushing her hand.

"Why, you little.." I heard him yell and I saw his hand raise, preparing to slap her.

I took off.

Running as fast as I could trying to get to my poor Nina.

I punched him unconscious.

I will never let anyone hurt my Nina.

I grabbed her and held her tightly. She started sobbing on my chest and all I could do was hold her and rub her back soothingly telling her things like "It will be all right" and "You're with me now, nothing will hurt you."

She had calmed down some so I then walked her home. Once we got in the house I asked her who he was.

She looked a bit scared at first, but then went on.

**Nina's pov**

Fabian walked me home and then fixed me some lemonade and tended to the bruises on my hand and cheek.

"Nina, who was that guy? Did you know him?" Fabian asked me. I was a bit scared to tell him at first, because I didn't want him mad at me.

"His name is Luke Fisherman and he is my ex boyfriend from back home."

Fabian looked slightly affected at this information, but then brushed it off and let me continue.

"This is a long story so you might want to sit down." I tell him. He nods and we walk to the couch and sit down. "Prepare for the waterworks" I think to myself as I let in a shaky breath. This will be a long night…..

**So there it is! I decided to spice it up a little! You guys will never believe what I have in store for you in the next story! Please R&R! Love you guys! .Believe 3**


	4. The truth comes out

**Hey guys! First, I want to apologize in advance. I have one of those terrible summer colds, so if this story isn't as good as the others, I want to say I am so sorry and will definitely make it up to you in later chaps!(: Also, this chapter has mention of things for it to be rated K. Do not say I never warned you! So with that said… Amber? Do you want to do the disclaimer?**

**Amber: Of course! Okay .Believe does not own House of Anubis, the characters, me, or Fabinaaaa! :D But, she does own Luke, Stacy, and Julia.**

**Me: Sadly, that is true… Thanks Amber! Now… ON WITH THE STORY!(:**

**Nina's POV**

This was going to be so hard. I had never told anyone this story. Not even my Gran! Will he think differently of me if I tell him? No! I trust Fabian. Okay, breathe in, breathe out. I'm ready.

"It was back before I even heard of the scholarship. Gran and I went to one of her friends' birthday party. I didn't know anyone there, since it was an all-adult party. A boy, Luke, had walked up to me. We talked for a little while and he seemed to be really nice. Seemed. I should have known from the very first time he shook my hand something was off. His grip was a little tighter than usual, He wouldn't let me go anywhere, he would never look me in the eyes. Always look other places, definitely not my eyes, though. I put all of that aside, though. We talked for a little longer and he got my number. That was my first mistake. He called me non-stop. And when he called me the first time, he had asked me to be his girlfriend. He was my first boyfriend and every girl wanted him, so I said yes. After that, everything was hell for me. I couldn't take it, but once school started and people saw me with him, I was popular. Everyone liked me, and nobody made fun of me anymore. I would take everybody making fun of me and being the biggest loser in town with only one friend over what happened for the time until I got on that plane."

I looked up to see if he was paying attention. He was. I hadn't noticed it when I was talking, but he had started rubbing soothing circles on my back. It helped he was here for me. So, I continued.

"While we were at school, he wouldn't let me talk to Stacy. Stacy was my one best friend. Anytime I was alone he would call me nonstop and if I didn't answer, he would yell, cuss me out, and be there in 5 minutes. He was also… very.. a-abusive."

That's where I caved. I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. Fabian had pulled me into a hug and was trying to comfort me the best he could. I really love him, but he needs to know the whole story. Once I had calmed down some, I went on with the story.

"He would slap me for not answering, or hit me when I talked to Stacy. I had to always wear make-up because he would leave bruises. Big ones. There were so many on my arm one time that Gran had noticed. I didn't want to start anything so I just said I had fallen down on pavement. I tried to break up with him once. All he did was get angry with me. Angrier than I had ever seen him. It was s-so t-t-terrible!"

I started crying again. I couldn't help it! That was probably the worst beating I had ever gotten!

"H-he threw me against a w-wall, then h-he sl-slapped me several times. He also grabbed me and would f-force me t-to kiss him. He wouldn't d-do only that, though. H-he d-did more. Not f-fully m-make me h-have s-sex with him b-but m-more as in t-touch me. He wouldn't stop Fabian! I r-ran away from him and ran to my house. I r-ran straight to my room and hid under my covers and c-cried. I st-still don't know what I-I did t-to be beaten and t-touched against m-my w-will like that."

That's when I cried even more. I was leaned into Fabian's shoulder and he was rocking me gently back and forth, rubbing my back in soothing circles and kissing my head until I calmed down. I finally calmed down enough to speak.

"You don't have to finish telling me the story." He said softly.

"Y-yes I do Fabian. You are the first person I have told ever since this happened. You are my boyfriend and you need to know. I haven't even told my Gran this story."

"Okay, well you can stop anytime I am right here. I won't go anywhere." He finished and kissed my head. That was enough to make me finish my story.

"O-Okay. Two days after that happened, I found out about the scholarship. I was so excited to finally be leaving him. I ran to his house to tell him I was going to leave next week, and I knocked on the door. I waited a few minutes and finally just walked in. He was cheating on me. I found him lying in bed, naked, with the girl who made fun of me the most, Julia. My heart broke. Not so much because of who he was cheating on me with, but the fact he was cheating on me, after everything he put me through."

After I let that part out, I felt Fabian's grip around me tighten slightly.

"I ran out of the house then, hearing him call after me, but not caring. I didn't care. I was through with him. I ignored all his calls for the rest of the day and finally he showed up at my house. I tensed up because I thought he would hit me again. He didn't though. He tried saying sorry, but I slapped him in the face. He started to grab my wrists tightly and was about to slap me until I finally stopped him from the abuse. I bit his arm, hard. I slapped him again and yelled that we were over. I then grabbed my suitcase, my information for here, and ran out my bedroom door. I told Gran that I had to leave. She grabbed her keys and we went out to the car. I could hear Luke yelling my name, but I didn't look back. On our way to the airport to catch my plane early, we stopped by the Verizon cell phone store and had my number changed. Only Gran and I knew what my new number was until I came here. I never knew he would come looking for me. I never wanted to see him again. Fabian.."

Fabian looked down at me and I could tell in his eyes all he wanted to do was protect me in any way he can.

"Yes, Nina?" He asked me looking concerned.

"Thank you. For protecting me, for being here for me, and for listening. I love you." A few tears had started to silently roll down my cheek and I hadn't noticed until I felt his thumb wipe one off my cheek gently.

"Nina, I am here anytime you need me. I promise I will not let anyone ever hurt you again. I love you." He kissed me then. It wasn't like the kiss that Luke had planted on me earlier. It was sweet and slow. Filled with so much love and care for each other that I knew in that moment, I truly loved Fabian James Rutter.

We broke apart a few moments later for air. Stupid air.

We kept smiling at each other and I was happy.

He got up for a moment and put on my favorite movie, _Letters To Juliet._

He then got a blanket and sat on the couch, me in his arms, and watched the movie until I fell asleep.

We had both fallen asleep in each other's arms. I woke up the next morning to a sight at the door that made me scream as loud as I could. I wrapped myself in Fabian's protective arms, just waiting for disaster to strike.

**I would like to thank all of you for the continued support and great reviews I have been getting! I love you guys!(:**


	5. He's back

**I will have to warn all of you ahead of time that this chapter will consist of cussing and violence. Don't say I never warned you..**

_**Previously on House of Summer…**_

_We had both fallen asleep in each other's arms. I woke up the next morning to a sight at the door that made me scream as loud as I could. I wrapped myself in Fabian's protective arms, just waiting for disaster to strike._

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Fabian's POV**

I woke up early and had noticed Nina still asleep in my arms.

I had forgotten that Nina and I had fallen asleep on the couch last night after her big confession.

I couldn't believe the git.

Hurting my Nina like that. If I saw him anytime in the rest of my life I would punch him, not hard enough for him to be unconscious, but hard enough for it to hurt and him to suffer all those times he abused Nina.

I apparently thought too soon, because right after I finished the sentence, Luke bust through the door.

As he did, Nina woke up and then screamed, jumping into my arms.

"What do you want?" I asked him my voice dripping with venom.

"To bring Nina back home, what does it look like? Now let go of my girlfriend!"

**HIS **girlfriend?! He's done it now..

I stood up with Nina behind me making sure he wouldn't get to her.

"She is NOT your girlfriend. Now get the hell out of this house before I make you!" I yelled. I saw Nina flinch a little behind me out of my peripheral vision. I know it was only because she saw Luke getting angrier. He was NOT going to lay a finger on her as long as I'm here.

"And if I don't?" He asked me stepping closer.

"That's not an option." I then punched him in the gut.

He doubled over, but seemed to only be out of breath a little before trying to punch me in the face.

I held him back shoving him down the hall against the doors.

I made sure Nina stayed in the common room. I didn't want her anywhere near him and I'm sure she thought the same.

"Nina! Get your ass out here!" Luke yelled trying to get a look at Nina.

"The hell she is!" I yell before punching him in the jaw.

"Both of you, stop!" I heard Nina yell from behind me.

I turned around to look at her, but not before seeing Luke trying to move towards her.

I stepped in front of him as much as possible so he wouldn't be able to get close to her.

"Nina, baby, come back home. You don't want to be around these stupid Brits anyway. You love me, not them. Come home, baby." It was taking all I had not to turn around and punch that irritable asshole in the face.

"First off Luke, do not call me 'baby', second, only one of these 'stupid Brits' is smarter than 80 of you, and third, I do NOT love you! I love Fabian and I want you to leave right now and never come back! I'm not going back home! My Gran can just move up here with me. I never want to see you again Luke Fisherman!" Nina screamed out everything to Luke as he got angrier with every word.

He somehow got around me and was about to hit Nina, before I stepped forward.

"NEVER *punch* EVER *punch* TOUCH *punch* HER *punch* AGAIN! *punch*"

Luke seemed like he was about to be knocked unconscious if I had punched him one more time, so I didn't.

I let him suffer being conscious.

I grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him to the door.

I threw him onto the steps, then slammed the door and locked it.

I could see Nina was crying as she ran up to me.

I opened my arms and let her cry into my shoulder, stroking her hair and telling her things like 'everything's okay' and 'he's gone now, nothing will hurt you'.

She seemed to calm down after a few minutes and I led her to the couch.

She got an ice pack out of the freezer and put it against my face.

We talked for a little bit, trying to take our minds off of the events that just passed until Trudy got home.

She looked at me, then Nina, then to the ice pack, and back at me.

"Fabian, sweetie, are you alright?"

We made Trudy sit down and told her the whole story.

"Oh my word!" She exclaimed after we finished telling her everything, leaving out all the cussing.

"I am going to call the police, Nina, do you have a picture of this Luke Fisherman character?" Trudy asked Nina.

"Yes, Trudy, I'll be right back."

Nina ran up the stairs to her room and when I heard her door open she let out another loud scream.

Trudy and I ran up there.

As soon as we got there we found…

* * *

**Ooohhh! You all hate me! Please leave your reviews and guesses as to what they found! I would love to read what you all can think of!**

**Until next time…**

***covers hand over eye* SIBUNA!**

**.Believe3**


End file.
